Desk Job
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: Shameless office smut. Short and sweet.


**AN: Just a little office fun rendezvous I wrote a while back**

…

"Should we really be doing this on your desk, Mr. Specter?" She husks, shivering against his every caress. His hands played a back and forth game on her skin, toying with the hem of her dress with every upward slide.

Harvey chuckles, feeling his pants tightening at her _Mr. Specter,_ peppering the freckled skin of her neck with kisses, "We're the last ones here, Donna. We deserve a little fun."

Her legs part when his fingers inch higher, another shiver coursing through her when her bare thigh presses deeper against the cold metal of his desk, "What the hell are you waiting for, then?"

Harvey smirks, playfully biting on her flesh before he sneaks a hand in between her legs, pausing when he meets her center, "Shit, Donna."

His girlfriend lets out a girlish giggle, the waves of it reverberating through her and onto him, "What?" She sobers for a second, looking at him through her aroused haze.

He gulps, fingers playing against her slowly, "Since when the hell do you go commando at work?"

Donna bites her lip, hazel eyes turning onyx against his own intense gaze and ministrations, "Since you kept giving me those looks earlier," she says breathlessly, nails now digging into his arms.

His jaw sets at her reactions to his own movements, feeling all his blood rushing south, "God, I love it when you read my mind." His index finger teases her entrance then, gauging her every expression as he slowly eases it inside, a breathy _"me too"_ leaving her lips as he does so.

He stills his hand, placing the gentlest of kisses against her cheek as he waits for her walls to stop contracting around him. "Relax," he commands softly, catching her lobe between his teeth before giving it a gentle tug.

When he feels her breathing settle, he eases the digit out, earning a whine of protest from her before sliding in two this time. Anticipating her reaction, he's capturing her lips between his, swallowing down her moan.

His tongue starts a playful dance with hers, moving it in a delicious slide before pulling back, needing to see her face as she comes.

He begins a gentle rock into her, curling his fingers just far enough to reach that spot inside he knows makes her shudder. He wets his lips then, fighting against the temptation to drop to his knees and bury his face between her legs. But he wants to see her and despite being the only ones left at the firm, he doesn't want to risk getting caught and he's suddenly cursing the see-through walls.

Her nails create crescent shape marks on his arm, thrusting against him ever so slightly in an attempt to get off quicker. Harvey chuckles against her, nipping at her mandible before he slows his movements, "Easy, Donna," he tugs on her bottom lip, "enjoy this."

He continues his gentle thrust into her, curling his fingers slightly more in a come-hither motion, and he watches as she bites her lip to dilute the whimper that escapes. "Harv-"

"What do you need?" He asks her with that smug ass smile on his lips, already placing his thumb against her clit.

"I hate you," she gasps out, mouth agape and eyes clouded with the beginnings of her orgasm.

"No you don't," he sighs, that self-satisfied gleam in his eyes making her grit her teeth and she's bringing her hand down to cup him through his pants. "Don-"

Her tongue peeks out at his unfinished warning, nails raking against the very visible tent in his pants, "Relax," she throws back at him, voice dripping honey and sex.

He growls against her caresses, cupping the back of her head with his free hand, sliding his fingers through the golden manes to pull her in for a kiss. His fingers continue their work on her, smirking against her lips when she stills her own movements against him, little breathy sighs escaping with every delicious slide and curl inside of her.

His thumb begins a gentle rub against her, coaxing her closer to the edge with every tiny swirl and press. He's pulling back from her then, resting his forehead against her own as he watches her eyes fluttering closed.

"Nearly there, huh?" He croons with a tease, his phalanx continuing to massage her bundle of nerves.

Her eyes close, mouth opening on a silent gasp and she rocks into his every slide and caress, both hands now gripping his arms in a visceral grip as the familiar coil tightens in her abdomen.

"Come for me, Donna," his whispered order is enough to make her screw her eyes shut, seizing in his arms as her orgasm rocks through her. His name is a low whine on her lips, and he nearly comes undone watching her releasing at the literal palm of his hand.

He waits until her shudders subside, continuing a gentle rock into her to let her ride out the final waves of her pleasure. When she heaves out a heavy sigh, nearly going limp in his arms, he slides out of her, pressing a kiss to her flushed cheeks. When her eyes manage to flutter open, he brings his digits up to his mouth, letting her watch him as he licks her juices off with a pleased moan.

At her darkened eyes and gaped mouth, he shrugs, "Midnight snack."

Donna's silent for a moment before a laugh bubbles out of her, and she's leaning into him as the mirth spills out in involuntary waves. "You're goddamn ridiculous, you know that?"

"And you're beautiful," he tells her softly, hand tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Her eyes soften at his words and she feels that familiar warmth rising to her chest, that same one she gets whenever she's in his presence. Her hand reaches up to cup his cheek, "How the hell can you be so sappy after getting me off on your desk?"

He tilts his head, taking hold of her hand to kiss the inside of her wrist, "Talent?"

She shakes her head, a chuckle easily falling out of her lips as the endorphins still course through her, "Hmm," she slides her hands up his chest, toying with his tie, "I can't even deny that," she sighs happily, half drunk in her post-orasmic state.

"Okay," he pecks her lips, "What do you say we go home and finish this?" His hands take residence on her waist, caressing her skin softly over the black material of her dress.

She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at him before glancing down, "You sure you can walk with that hard-on?"

Harvey purses his lips, "You cannot take care of this here, as much as I want you to."

"Well, obviously not here _here_ ," she hops off his desk, taking hold of his hand before starting to lead him out, "but the bathroom's only a couple of feet away, that is, if you can make it till there?" She teases.

Harvey smirks, "I have more self-control than you think, Donna."

But when they manage to make it to the otherwise empty bathroom, she's dropping down to her knees in her four-inch stilettos, taking him into her mouth and making him see galaxies behind his eyes as her name falls off his lips in a desperate prayer.


End file.
